Appearances & Cheats
by Camille Knightley
Summary: /AU./ Estaba atrapado, sin ninguna salida. Una vida falsa, solo creada por apariencias y engaños, burbujas distorsionadas. / —¿Por qué actúas así? —He creado una mascara con mentiras, una tras de otra, haciendo de mi solo una persona controlada por lo que otros creen que soy. / En cuanto menos los imaginé, ya estábamos riendo sinceramente, dejando de lado nuestras falsedades.
1. Prólogo I: Rumores

¡_**H**__oooooooooooooooooooolas_! Soy nueva en el fandom de Fairy Tail a pesar de que mi cuaderno de clases está más de la mitad escrito de historias de este anime que de la mismísima clase. Tengo mucho tiempo libre en la clase, que le hago. Lo único es que me toca traducirlo cuando lo vuelvo a escribir pero en Word. Tengo la _normal _costumbre de escribir en letra inentendible —en parte porque me jode mucho escribir, en parte porque no tengo más tipo de letra—, por lo que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entender que escribí.

A pesar de eso, esta historia no está en mi cuaderno porque la he escrito directo a Word. Mientras leía fics, una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza. Y así llegué aquí. Como me da flojera traducir y escribir _todo_ nuevamente, entonces por eso solo he de subir esta historia por el momento. Luego veré si escribo más. La idea surgió luego de leer varios fics de seguido, en los que, por alguna razón, me harté de siempre ver a Natsu como el chico malo que se acuesta con todas y a Lucy como la chica que cuida en exceso su cuerpo y es un ejemplo a seguir por notas/comportamiento. Es que enserio, sé que una historia generalmente necesita un bueno y uno malo para que sean mejores, pero Natsu no queda como malo siempre. Su apariencia y personalidad es de tan niño de cinco años que es difícil pensar que alguna vez llegará a una edad mental juvenil. Aun así, para aclarar, amo cuando hace del chico malo.

Eeeeen fin. Tendrá dos prólogos, uno hablando de Natsu y otro de Lucy. Luego si vendrá la historia y trama verdadera.

Como no tengo nada más que decir~ me despido y les dejo que lean.

* * *

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, el culpable de todos nuestro infartos de corazón.**

* * *

**Appearances & Cheats**

—_**Prólogo I—**_

"_**R**__umores__**"**_

¿A quién engañaba? No le gustaba, y lo sabía desde que todo aquello había empezado.

Recordaba aquella vez en el colegio cuando solo era un mocoso con una extraña obsesión por los dragones y exasperaba a todos los profesores con su personalidad revoltosa y destructiva. La maestra estaba a punto de salir de sus cabales. ¡Cómo quería callar a esa manada de pequeños demonios! Corrían de un lado a otro, se jalaban los cabellos o comían cosas que un humano no comería. ¿Qué acaso eran extraterrestres? No lo dudaba. Aquellos demonios debían de haber venido de otra parte, pero del Planeta Tierra no.

Se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

Pero ese semblante se fue tan pronto escuchó un gimoteo.

Una niña pequeña, de cortos cabellos blancos y ojos azules como el cielo sobresalía entre los demás al ser la única quieta. Lloraba en su esquina como una magdalena. Podía estar molesta por la hiperactividad de los niños pequeños, pero verlos llorar le partía el corazón. Cada vez que necesitaban su ayuda, recordaba la razón de haber estudiado para ser profesora de jardín infantil.

—Lisanna, cariño. —susurró la profesora a la niña de cabellos blancos mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba maternalmente—. Dime, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Lisanna le contó todo entre sollozos; un rumor falso sobre ella se había esparcido y ahora ninguna persona quería jugar con ella. La profesora, molesta, logró reunir a todos los pequeños estudiantes en un círculo. Natsu, sin entender nada, obedeció de milagro, pero sin saber por qué la profesora quería ponerlos a jugar de repente ese juego llamado _Teléfono Roto*_ mientras una niña de cabellos blancos se escondía detrás de esta. Al final del juego, y al ver como la frase del principio había sido cambiada por una completamente diferente, la profesora les explicó que eso mismo pasaba con los rumores. Al pasar de boca en boca, se deformaba tanto que ya la verdad no se podía ni vislumbrar. Al final, todos entendieron que aquel rumor sobre Lisanna era mentira y volvieron a jugar con ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eran niños pequeños, aún con la mente inocente y abierta a cualquier explicación por más loca que fuera.

Eso era lo único que había salvado a Lisanna en aquella ocasión.

Desde aquel momento, en que vio a la albina de ojos azules llorando a mares por culpa de un rumor, Natsu odió todo lo que tuviera que ver con rumores. En ese momento no era amigo de Lisanna, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Luego de eso, se atrevió a hablarle. Se volvieron grandes amigos, los mejores. Y en un acto impulsivo de Natsu, le prometió que le cuidaría siempre de todas las falsas verdaderas que alguna vez pudieran llegar a decirse sobre su mejor amiga de la infancia. Aún sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría acarrearle.

Los susurros empezaban. Aquello lo detestaba. Nunca le había gustado que otros hablaran en voz baja. Tenía muy bien oído, pero como hablaban tan bajo, sus palabras eran transformadas en simples chirreos que le martirizaban el oído.

Natsu frunció el ceño, exasperado.

Las personas a sus lados se encogieron en sus asientos, y solo por un momento los susurros pararon, para alivio de Natsu.

No le gustaba que le tuvieran miedo de esa forma. Él seguía siendo aquel niño de cinco años con problemas de hiperactividad y obsesión a los dragones, solo que nadie se daba cuenta debido a la forma en que tenía que actuar. Él no era el pervertido, mujeriego y problemático joven de diecisiete años que todo el mundo creía que era. Él no bebía ni llevaba cada semana una joven diferente a su cama para hacer otra cosa que no era dormir. Tampoco tenía problemas con sus padres, como solían decir por ahí de él. Ni sus malas notas eran debido a creerse el chico rebelde.

Si tenía la costumbre de meterse en problemas, pero solo por crear catástrofes con sus actos impulsivos y exagerados. Sus malas notas eran solo reflejo de siempre quedarse babeando sobre sus cuadernos y libros a la hora de estudiar. Y el rumor sobre que se llevaba mal con sus padres seguía sin saber de dónde lo sacaban. El resto no era más que pura mentira; su mente era tan inocente que nunca entendía el doble sentido y uno de sus puntos fuertes era su respeto por las mujeres. Además, la única bebida que le aficionaba era la soda, y eso todos sus amigos lo sabían.

Chirrió los dientes, queriendo poder romper un par de cosas como siempre hacía cuando actuaba como el mismo.

—¡Natsu! —aquella voz la conocía de memoria, ya que su dueña era la causante de todos sus males ahora. Lisanna había sido y seguiría siendo la causante de todos los malos rumores que corrían sobre él. No le detestaba por eso, no podía; era como su hermana pequeña, aquella que juró proteger de todo lo malo que se podría decir de ella.

Giró la cabeza con lentitud para poder fijarla en Lisanna, la cual le miraba con una expresión de emoción mientras corría hacia él. La albina se lanzó a Natsu, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y rápidamente dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Natsu se contuvo de hacer una mueca de asco. Todos los besos de Lisanna le sabían desagradable, no porque fuera mala besando, sino porque era su hermana menor y nunca podría mirarla de una manera más allá de eso. Y eso lo sabía ella desde el día en que se le declaró. A diferencia de Natsu, ella nunca logró verlo como un hermano, sino como mucho más que eso. Era su primer mejor amigo y primer amor, uno que seguía perdurando aún después de tantos años.

La gente les miraba fijamente, y ambos lo notaban.

_Así es como debe ser_, se recordó Natsu para tranquilizarse cuando los susurros empezaron a correr de nuevo.

Lisanna no notó su desagrado por lo que pasaba. Ella vivía en su mundo ensueño, siendo la _novia_ de su amigo de la infancia y capitán del equipo de básquet de la mejor academia en deportes de Fiore mientras que ella era la típica capitana de las animadoras con un cuerpo para morirse aunque fuera una completa santa. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que todo era una mentira, solo rumores mal esparcidos que le habían metido en aquella situación. Pero ignoraba esa verdad.

Ellos debían ser el chico rebelde y la chica perfecta.

Así es como ella siempre había soñado que sería y así era en aquellos momentos, aunque ese escenario no había sido creado con hechos reales.

Ambos sabían que algún día toda aquella farsa debía caer algún día, para felicidad de Natsu y tristeza de Lisanna.

_Rumores, rumores, rumores. _

Creaban una vida efímera, sin cabeza ni pies. Todo lo que creaban era mostrar una historia diferente a la verdadera, en la que solo existían las apariencias y los engaños. Era como si los rumores los encerrara en una burbuja que distorsionada para que las personas fueran solo capaces de ver la burbuja, que mostraba solo la persona que los rumores formaban.

Natsu a veces quería volver en el tiempo para retirar su promesa. Había prometido que la cuidaría de todos los rumores que ella considerara malos o le hicieran quedar mal, pero no contaba en que no todo lo que él considerara malo, ella también lo viera mal. Ni que tuvieran que crear nuevos para reemplazar anteriores. Ni mucho menos que él se viera involucrado. Más bien, no le había prometido romper la burbuja, sino modificarla para que fuera de su agrado.

La profesora había salvado a Lisanna en aquel entonces de la burbuja que apenas había aparecido, la había roto con un simple juego. Pero ahora eran grandes y no se tragarían cualquier excusa que los dejara satisfechos. No era tan fácil romper la burbuja con un juego.

Y Natsu no tenía a nadie que la rompiera. Estaba atrapado entre miles de burbujas, una tras otra. Quería romperlas, pero no podía hacerlo solo sin que otros se vieran afectados, más que todo la persona por la que las burbujas habían empezado a aparecer. Al principio había aparentado que no le importaba verse afectado también por los rumores, pero ya no era fácil ocultar lo tanto que le fastidiaba desde el inicio.

Estaba atrapado, sin ninguna salida.

Una vida falsa, solo creada por apariencias y engaños, burbujas distorsionadas.


	2. Prólogo II: Mentiras Reconfortantes

Asdfsg, oh god. Me siento como una persona responsable. (¿?) Es la primera vez que subo un capítulo nuevo tan rápido; supongo que será debido a mi falta de actividad durante mis clases. Enserio, no tengo nada que hacer. ¡Es frustrante estar aburrida todo el tiempo! Aunque he de admitir que este capítulo me quito bastante tiempo, ya que a pesar de que tenía la idea, no sabía cómo plantearla bien. En este fic Lucy será una persona bastante complicada en su interior. Demasiados sentimientos, pensamientos, todo. Como son tantas cosas que la rubiecita siente acá, y el fin de los prólogos es mostrar a los personajes principales, explicarlos, darlos a entender, etc, no sabía cómo poner todo sin recurrir a mínimo veinte (20) escenas. Lo cual, claramente no quería, ya que es un prólogo, ¡no debe ser tan largo! Me llevaría la historia entera si hago eso.

Escribí tres veces este mismo capítulo, y al final, decidí que sería este el que subiría, ya que es el único medio decente. No me gustó mucho, ya que siento que no supe expresar bien a Lucy, pero no sé de qué otra manera hacerlo.

En fin, una cosa más y ya. Lucy tiene dos únicos amigos por el momento, que son los que han estado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo y los únicos que conocen a la verdadera Lucy. En este prólogo se muestra quien es uno de esos, y después, cuando terminen de leer, piensen: ¿Quién será el otro amigo? Digan quien creen que es, y si es correcto, le daré casi cualquier cosa que pueda. (¿?)

Agradecimientos a _**v**ale . d**g**, **G**abe Loga**n**,** L**uFFy Eucliff**e**, **O**rikam**e**, **F**ullbuster Elie Dragnee**l** _y_** h**ermagi**x**_ por sus hermosos reviews/favoritos/alertas que me hicieron rodar en el piso de la emoción. C: —Sí, así de emocionada estaba—. A todos ustedes, ¡lluvia de chocolate o lo que sea que les guste!

* * *

**Appearances & Cheats**

—_**Prólogo II—**_

"_**M**__entiras Reconfortantes__**"**_

Estaba sola, atrapándose a sí misma dentro de su refugio alejado de las personas.

No quería encariñarse con personas, ya que tarde o temprano estas la abandonarían. Ella no era fuerte, no sería capaz de soportar nuevamente perder a una persona preciada. Y era por eso que se encerraba dentro de sí, evitando tener contacto con la gente. No quería tener más perdidas. Sin embargo, algo se removía en su interior siempre que alguien se acercaba; quería, ansiaba algún tipo de contacto, no quería estar más tiempo sola.

Se sentía fría, sin un lugar. Deseaba tener aquel calor que le proporcionaba su madre cada noche en el que le decía un dulce "me quedaré contigo siempre" para que fuera capaz de dormir. Pero esa frialdad la había creado sus mentiras. No era tonta, ni mucho menos. Siempre supo que su madre mentía. Cada vez que le decía que se quedaría toda la noche con ella para que el monstruo no viniera a comerla, Lucy sabía que solo se quedaría hasta que callera dormida. Pero se contentaba con eso; una mentira piadosa, una mentirita para hacerla sentir bien.

—Podría reconsiderarlo…

—Será lo mejor que le pase a su empresa, ¡lo prometo! —Una mentira piadosa, una verdad a medias, a nadie le haría daño, ¿verdad? Si se hacía con buenas intenciones, no tenía que preocuparse por ir al infierno—. Entonces, ¿qué dice?

A estas alturas de su vida, Lucy ya no sabía si su sonrisa dulce era una simple máscara de sus sentimientos o simplemente la forma de hacer sentir bien a las personas.

Sonreía, porque eso les haría sentir confianza en ella, la Lucy que mostraba en su exterior.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose ante la sugerencia de Lucy. Le habían hablado de ella, la heredera de toda la fortuna de los Heartfilia, y sabía que era la mejor persona para convencer. No había entendido hasta ese momento la razón por la cual tenía esa reputación. Su actitud tierna, dulce y servicial junto a su hermoso aspecto le hacía irresistibles a cualquier persona.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Lucy le sonrió ampliamente, lo cual hizo que el hombre quisiera apartar su vista de ella al ver como quedaba prendado por su belleza natural—. Haré lo que quiera si acepta. —agregó.

Siempre decía eso; una promesa que nunca se cumpliría, una pequeña mentira que les daba esperanzas de poder obligarla a hacer algo que quisieran sin oponer resistencia. Vio como los ojos del hombre con traje brillaban con una emoción que se esforzaba en ocultar, y ella sabía a qué se debía emoción. Finalmente, asintió, entregándose a la tentación. Y ahí estaba lo que le molestaba a Lucy, solo se necesitaba un par de movidas de cabello y coqueteo inocente, como si fuera una simple niña dulce que no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba en los hombres, para que accedieran a todo lo que ella deseaba. Eso lo detestaba, pero le hacía más fácil la vida.

_Este hombre… me asquea._

* * *

—No pareces haber dormido bien, Lucy.

La rubia no se molestó en separar la mirada de su libro, ignorando por completo el comentario de Loke. Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que terminara mirándole con el ceño fruncido y luego, regañándolo por interrumpir su preciada lectura cuando él muy bien sabía que odiaba que le hicieran eso. Ese día estaba especialmente sensible a su _otra_ personalidad, por lo que evitaba lo más posible a meterse en situaciones que le harían reaccionar sin pensar.

Una mano se posó en la cabeza de Lucy y la sacudió suavemente. Lucy apretó los labios, conteniéndose de gritar.

—¿Qué quieres? —Habló sin querer separar mucho los labios y fijando las palabras de tal manera que le hacía sonar demandante. Perezosamente, separó la vista del libro, con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y una expresión calmada a pesar de que por dentro tuviera ganas de gritar.

—Jó, Lucinda está de mal humor.

—No lo estoy. —siseó.

Loke sonrió, burlón.

—Sí, lo que digas. —Lucy se contuvo de insultarlo—. ¿Por qué tienes ojeras?

Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras fingía leer. La mirada fija de Loke le incomodaba, ya que era notable que esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella. Por unos momentos, se debatió en si debía volver a mentir o simplemente decirle la verdad, ya que a fin de cuentas, él sabía casi todo sobre ella.

—Solo me quedé despierta hasta tarde por leer.

Se sabía la excusa de memoria; casi la había dicho por inercia. No era la primera vez que llegaba al colegio por la mañana con unas ojeras disimuladas con una capa de maquillaje. Al principio Loke le preguntaba nada, ya que estaba al tanto de la situación de Lucy. El tiempo pasó, y la rubia de ojos chocolates seguía manteniendo aquellas ojeras. Las notas de Lucy siempre eran sobresalientes, la mejor de la clase, pero desde que había empezado a traer de adorno las ojeras, sus calificaciones empezaron a bajar junto con la enérgica Lucy que él siempre había conocido. Por ende, el tiempo en que las preguntas de sus amigos llegó, y con estas, también su pequeña mentira para no preocuparlos más.

—Prométeme que no estás mintiendo. —Recordaba con exactitud las palabras de Loke luego de una de sus preguntas diarias acerca de cómo había dormido. Su mente lo recordaba como una grabadora, haciéndola sentirse una miseria por lo que diría en respuesta.

Lucy se había quedado un momento en silencio, mirando con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal para expresar su asombro ante la preocupación tan sincera de su mejor amigo. Sin más, luego de unos cuantos segundos, le sonrió dulce como acostumbraba a hacer.

—Lo prometo.

Cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa para mantenerlo a ocultas. Algo en su interior se removió en aquel momento, haciendo que unas inexplicables ganas de vomitar se apoderaran de ella. Se sentía mal por haber engañado también a Loke, su casi hermano, una de las únicas personas que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Pero se consolaba a si misma al pensar que no estaba mal, que era una mentira para hacerlo sentir bien.

Era como su madre prometiéndole que se quedaría con ella para siempre, protegiéndola de la soledad y el frío. Y aun así, ella ya no estaba con ella, sino en su fría tumba a dos metros bajo tierra, dejando sola e indefensa a Lucy con un padre que poco le importaba si su hija estaba bien o no.

Sus pesadillas le recordaban todas las noches lo sola que estaba, el cómo las promesas siempre se rompen y que lo único que provocaba el amor era dolor. No se quejaba, ya que a pesar de que recordar era doloroso, le hacía una persona realista y evitaba hacerla sufrir más aún con algún otro problema adicional a los que ya tenía. No era tan malo, o al menos, no hasta lo que Lucy quería creer.

Tiritó cuando sintió como una brisa de invierno se colaba por la ventana junto a ella.

Frío, eso era lo que siempre sentía.

Estaba falta de todo tipo de calor en sí misma. Y eso le atormentaba. No quería sufrir con un lazo afectuoso capaz de darle todo el calor que necesitaba, pero se resistía. Por eso es que había creado aquella máscara de niña buena para que todos la quisieran, y así, lograr sentir aquel calor que tanto añoraba aunque fuera efímero. La máscara le permitía ser amada sin tener que sufrir. Le alejaba de todo sentimiento que le aferrase a alguien, como si estos rebotaran al chocar con la máscara.

Se mostraba como una persona fuerte, decidida, que nada le afectaba.

Aunque en el interior, era débil.

Lucy seguía siendo una simple niña sufriendo por la muerte de su madre que se refugiaba bajo las mentiras para no tener que sufrir de nuevo una pérdida que esta vez su debilidad mental no le dejaría soportar.

_Al final, tarde o temprano, terminaría colapsando. _


	3. I: Temeria

Bada pada pum, volví. (?) Sin explicaciones ni nada, tengo mucha flojera como para escribir eso. Sobretodo porque si empiezo a escribir eso, terminará siendo más largo que el capítulo de hoy; me conozco.

Por cierto, antes que nada, quiero decir que este capítulo no es realmente el más interesante del mundo ni me siento completamente de feliz de como quedó. Es decir, el personaje del que se habla, que es de mis favoritas, siento que la puse de una forma que no me gustó demasiado o no la supe expresar como quiero de verdad. Tal vez se enojen, pero más adelante entenderán más lo que piensa y porqué la puse así. Perdón si no les agrada el capítulo.

Y además, para aclarar, no quiero que crean que Lisanna va a ser la mala malota de la historia, ni tampoco Sting —que por ahora no aparecerá—.

Por otro lado, aún no empieza el romance de Natsu y Lucy.

Gracias a _**v**ale . d**g**, **G**abe Loga**n** y** L**uFFy McCormic**k**_ por sus hermosos reviews que siempre me hacen manejar bicicleta sin coger la cosita de adelatante y gritar como loca por una bajada sin matarme. (?) Muchas burbujas para ustedes. c':

* * *

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por LuFFy McCormick.**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, el culpable de todos nuestro infartos de corazón.**

* * *

**Appearances & Cheats**

**_—Capítulo I—_**

_**"T**emeraria.**"**_

_**. . .**_

—_**¿P**_or qué haría algo así? —protestó—. No tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

—Pero lo harás.

Lucy frunció el ceño a pesar de querer ocultar su molestia. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Había aprendido a ocultar aquellos pensamientos y acciones _rudas_ que siempre se mantenían en su mente, y también había batallado mucho para lograr construir esa máscara que la protegía de los sentimientos puros para no tener que sufrir más de lo necesario. Pero ahora, su padre le pedía algo que podría poner en riesgo aquella máscara protectora. ¡No iba a ocultar su molestia por un capricho de su padre!

Trató de respirar pausadamente como le había enseñado Mirajane para relajarse.

¡A la mierda! No iba a tranquilizarse y así ceder a los deseos de un padre que solo la mantenía con vida para que le fuera de ayuda.

—No pienso hacerlo, no aceptaré.

Se repetía en su mente aquello muchas veces también, para así mantener la mentalidad decidida. Siempre había sido una persona fiel a sus ideales, pero se veía considerablemente debilitada cuando estaban en juego muchas cosas.

Jude Heartfilia sonrió, lo cual le dio una mala espina a su hija.

—Entonces no pienses en volver a pedirme ninguna ayuda, pequeña bastarda.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta de que se había estado mordiendo la lengua para no soltar algún improperio hasta que notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus papilas gustativas. La sangre le enfermaba. Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo al baño para vomitarla y de paso tomarse un par de botellas de jugo dulce para quitarse aquel horrible sabor. A duras penas, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragarse la sangre sin vomitar.

¡Por dios! Como odiaba a su padre.

El trato entre los dos siempre había sido así de rudo desde que murió Layla Heartfilia. Lucy no había sido la única afectada, eso estaba claro. Nunca tuvieron una relación agradable, aún con Layla de por medio. Con ella, las cosas simplemente se aliviaban un poco al haber un mediador entre ambos. Lucy odiaba a su padre, y este la odiaba a ella. Era un odio mutuo, no se sentía mal por odiarle, le era imposible. Tenía sus razones. Nunca le perdonaría el mal trato recibido, todas las veces que la ignoro cuando trataba de hacer algo bueno por él, ni mucho menos le perdonaría haber dejado que su madre muriera.

Apretó los labios, y evitó a toda costa fijar su mirada en el hombre rubio que se hallaba frente a ella.

_Negarme no es una opción. _

—Tú ganas. —Las palabras habían salido mucho más cortantes de lo que creía posible, por lo que se regañó a si misma mentalmente al no poder controlarse a si misma—. Pero si lo logro, tendré lo que quiero.

No iba a dejar que su padre le tomara ventaja. Claro que no. Sabía que dependía en estos momentos de su padre, pero él no podía de darse el lujo de perder a la mejor negociante que pudieran encontrar a pesar de tener unos escasos diecisiete años. Así que cabía la posibilidad de estar a la par en aquella pelea, y Lucy no la desaprovecharía.

No se dejaría controlar por él ni por nadie.

Jude no pudo más que aceptar con pocas ganas, a sabiendas de lo que su hija podría llegar a hacer con tal de ganar.

* * *

A paso amplio, salió de la mansión de su padre como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Asqueaba ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos. Y su psicóloga le había dicho que era mejor para ella estar lejos de aquel fatídico sitio, siendo esa la única razón por la que su padre accedió a concederle una casa nueva, solo para ella y las personas que Lucy deseara que vivieran ahí. Sin ninguna sirvienta molesta que la siguiera de arriba para abajo todo el día para ocuparse de algo tan simple como servirse un vaso de agua ni una decoración excesiva en la que se le iban los ojos al ver tanto oro.

Era una mansión, al igual que la casa de su padre, pero no tan excesivamente grande. A Lucy siempre le había molestado tener tantas habitaciones lujosas de sobra cuando los empleados vivían arremolinados en unos pequeños cuartos sin mucho lujo en el sótano o en pequeñas modestas casas en los territorios posteriores de la mansión.

Cuando era pequeña, acostumbraba a perderse siempre por los pasillos de su propia casa. Todas los pasillos eran igual de amplios y ostentosos, con muchas puertas de lado y lado. Saber exactamente cual habitación era cual era un milagro. Como mucho, lograba llegar a su habitación.

Siempre le había tenido miedo a aquellos amplios y solitarios pasillos. Cada vez que se perdía, una sensación agria recorría su esófago y las lágrimas brotaban con dolorosa facilidad. Habían sido tantas las veces en las que, agotada, se sentó en el suelo apoyada por la pared y lloró hasta que alguien por milagro la encontrara, que ya perdido la cuenta.

—Eh, ahí estás. —Lucy no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién le llamó. Conocía la voz perfectamente, y cada vez que la escuchaba, sentía como todos sus problemas que le hacían temblar se disipaban—. En el camino pasaste de mí como si hubiera sido una roca. —dijo— ¿En qué estabas pensando como para ignorarme así?

Le conocía, y mucho. A veces, a Lucy le molestaba estar cerca de aquellas personas que la conociesen de verdad ya que sabía que le sería imposible disimular algún sentimiento. Era como si, por más que forzase la máscara, frente a ellos fuera transparente.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo que hacer. —No hacía falta aclarar. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Y eso la aliviaba bastante; por más que dijera no sentir nada, la culpa le carcomía, y el hacer eso, era un recuerdo molesto. Por eso, el tener que hablar lo menos posible era un alivio.

Jellal se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, mirando a la rubia tranquilamente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

_No puedo pedírselo. _

Trató de mostrarse pensativa, como si el trabajo realmente no necesitara mucho esfuerzo. Al final, soltó un suspiro, agotada. No tenía ningunas ganas de seguir con aquello, quería salir lo más rápido posible de eso, evitar las consecuencias lo más posible y finalmente conseguir lo que quería. Esta vez, estaba entre la espada y la pared, por lo que no saldría sola.

—Necesito acceso a todos los archivos de vida de los estudiantes de la academia.

* * *

Otra pelea matutina con Gray.

Otro dolor de cabeza gracias a los golpes de Erza para detenerlos.

Otro desastre en un lugar público donde terminaron siendo sacados a patadas por daño a la propiedad.

Casi parecía un día normal. Su popularidad como joven problema y odio de los profesores iba aumentando hacia él por alguna razón que no era capaz de manejar. ¿Por qué no podía tener control de su vida? Siempre sometido, ya fuera por la sociedad o la normalidad. No era capaz de salir de la rutina y eso lo irritaba.

Echó la silla para atrás, quedando así parado solo sobre las patas traseras. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y abrió los brazos para estar más cómodo. Sabía que Erza lo regañaría luego por aquel _acto de vandalismo_, los cual solo consistía en sentarse de manera muy poco elegante — lo cual era lo mismo que vandalismo para la pelirroja.

Pasaron los minutos mientras todos seguían hablando como si nada.

Y Erza seguía sin regañarle.

Parpadeó confuso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Generalmente no podía terminar de llegar a la posición cómoda gracias al golpe de Erza que lo dejaba _K.O_.

—Hey, Erza. —le llamó, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera se dignó a voltear el rostro.

Estaba en su mundo, eso estaba claro.

—Déjala —Pudo ver como Gray ponía una expresión burlona—. Está admirando a su amor de toda la vida. Déjala en su mundo.

Natsu rió en el momento en que Erza se puso casi del mismo color de su cabello al escuchar las palabras de Gray, alias _Desnudista Empedernido_. Rápidamente, y con acciones demasiado exageradas —comunes en ella—, dejó de mirar hacia la misma dirección de momentos atrás. Quiso entrar en la conversación de Levy y Gajeel para hacerse la desentendida, aunque supiera que era imposible.

Para nadie era un secreto que Erza Scarlet tenía una historia de tiempo atrás con Jellal Fernández. Sabían que era una historia larga y complicada, aunque lo único que los dos se atrevían a aceptar era estar juntos en el consejo estudiantil desde siempre como Presidente y Vicepresidenta, respectivamente. Tenían metas parecidas, y un amor a las normas que nadie lograría superar. Por un tiempo, la pareja de aquellos dos había sido catalogada como la más esperada, pero ninguno dio algún paso más de la amistad alguna vez.

Porque en medio de la relación se encontraba un impedimento. Aquella rubia de ojos chocolates era la razón por la que la relación nunca avanzó.

Lucky Lucy, como era conocida, había llegado a mitad de semestre por un intercambio a Inglaterra. Y se había presentado como la mejor amiga y novia —según los demás— de Jellal Fernández, sorprendiendo a todos los que pensaban que había una relación más allá de la amistad con la Scarlet.

Llegada de la nada, con solo su personalidad resplandeciente, logró llegar a cambiar por completo la opinión de todos. Los que al principio les fastidiaba que estuvieran todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos, pasaron a admirar la pareja al descubrir que congeniaban. Si bien no eran tan parecidos como en el caso de la pelirroja, Lucy era el opuesto de Jellal con su personalidad amable, dulce y animada. Y precisamente aquello fue lo que hizo que se vieran adorables juntos.

A estas alturas, nadie negaba que fueran la pareja más querida, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía admitir fuerte y claro su relación.

Natsu miró fijamente a la rubia, como acostumbraba a hacer desde hace un tiempo. Siempre la veía ahí, sonriendo, riendo, hablando, rodeada de compañeros que siempre variaban. Por más que la viera rodeada de gente y mostrando interés en todo parecía que le importaban dos personas, los únicos de la cual la rubia no se separaba: Jellal Fernández y Loke Leo. El resto, eran personas que venían y se iban, de las cuales la amistad duraba solo la hora del almuerzo.

Todos queriendo hablar con ella, pero sin considerarla de verdad una amiga.

Y Lucy solo se dedicaba a hablar cuando la buscaban, también sin considerar a los demás como sus amigos. Porque aunque pareciera que se divertía siendo lo que era en la Academia, a los ojos de Natsu, la rubia no disfrutaba mucho de estar rodeada de gente que no lloraría si llegase a morir.

_Siempre mirándola desde lejos, sin decirle nada. La rutina de siempre. _

—¡Natsu está pensando! —chilló Erza, llamando repentinamente la atención de todos. Si bien la demás gente estaba acostumbrada a los alborotos de aquel grupo de amigos, que Natsu pensara era digno de admirar—. Esto tengo que grabarlo. —Aún sin terminar la frase, la pelirroja ya se había ocupado de grabarlo.

Y así, todos rieron luego de un silencio breve y repentino en todo el lugar.

—¡Deja eso! —Se levantó de golpe de la mesa y se paró sobre esta en un solo segundo. Como siempre, empezó a hacer movimientos extraños mientras chillaba su típico _"¡__Estoy encendido_!".

Pero aunque estuviera haciendo algarabía y casi sacando fuego por la boca, de reojo seguía mirando a Lucy. Porque ella, a diferencia de todos los demás, no había reído, se mantuvo seria. Notó como con pereza le dirigía unas palabras a sus dos únicos amigos, que asintieron. Finalmente, la rubia se puso en pie, sorprendiendo a los demás acompañantes en su mesa —a los cuales calmó con una sonrisa y alguna explicación animada—, y se dirigió junto a Jellal y Loke hacia la mesa de Natsu.

El de pelo rosado se alarmó, ya que después de tanto tiempo mirando de lejos a Lucy, sabía que ella no era de las que se acercaban a una mesa con mucho gentío. Por lo que su comportamiento era extraño.

—¡Hola! —saludó Lucy, con una gran y dulce sonrisa pintada en la cara. Los de la mesa miraron sorprendidos a la rubia, pues era la primera vez que se dirigía a ellos. Incluso Natsu paró sus movimientos raros para observarla—. ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

_Esto no está dentro de la rutina._

* * *

—Ahora, díganos la verdad. Fuerte y claro. —exigió Lisanna. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos, mirando sonriente a la pareja de Jellal y Lucy. Ellos la miraron sin entender, esperando a que la albina se explicara—. ¿Son novios o no?

Lucy soltó una pequeña risa.

_Por favor, no respondas. _

—¿A qué viene la duda?

—Bueno, siempre la he tenido desde que llegaste a la Academia y actuabas de una manera tan cercana a Jellal. —explicó Lisanna— Se dicen muchas cosas de ustedes dos cuando los rumores podrían ser de Lucy y Loke. Nunca han tomado en cuenta que eres tan cercana a Loke como a Jellal, pero los rumores solo se dan con él. Debe haber una razón, ya que se rumorea que son pareja, pero nunca lo han dicho directamente. Ni tampoco hacen cosas de novios.

Lucy se mostró sorprendida y confusa, abriendo un poco más de lo normal los ojos.

—¿Cosas de novios? —preguntó inocente la rubia.

—Ya sabes: besarse, tomarse de manos y todo eso. —Lisanna rió ante la ingenuidad de la rubia. Si bien le habían dicho que ella era así, una mujer bien formada pero con mentalidad santa, nunca consideró seriamente que fuera verdad.

—No veo que tenga de importante hacer eso.

Lisanna se abrazó a Natsu por el cuello, tomándolo desprevino cuando se encontraba hablando/peleando con Gray a su lado. Él la miró sin entender a que se debía aquel repentino abrazo y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Lucy lo miraba como un alíen.

—¡Claro que lo es! —exclamó la albina—. Cuando estás en una relación, es importante demostrar su amor. Las dos partes. —Enfatizó las últimas palabras mientras se apretaba a Natsu.

Lucy notó las intenciones del gesto, y según los rumores que corrían sobre aquellos dos, podía descifrar que Lisanna era la única interesada en aquella relación. O al menos, interesada en un aspecto romántico. Era fácil de notar que Natsu no era el tipo de joven romántico y cursi. Y por eso, a diferencia de Lisanna que si se mostraba _demasiado_ cariñosa, a ella debía de costarle sacar algo interesante del de pelo rosa.

—Supongo que nuestra relación es un poco diferente. —se apresuró a decir Jellal, que había notado la expresión de burla en la cara de Lucy. A veces Lucy era tan susceptible a mostrarse como era cuando se trataba de asuntos así que le tocaba siempre a él evitar que algo _malo_ saliera de su boca—. Es complicado de explicar. —agregó.

La albina no se mostró satisfecha con la explicación del Fernández. Abrió la boca, para seguir preguntando pero Erza le calló con la mirada.

Se quedó en silencio, y con los labios ligeramente separados; quería seguir indagando, pero había olvidado por completo de los sentimientos de Erza cuando lo empezó a hacer. Y ahora, se había quedado con la duda aún junto a una Erza un poco resentida.

Los demás notaron aquel momento incómodo y la cara pensativa de Erza, por lo que dejaron de lado por unos segundos su conversación.

Todos sabían que a Erza le dolía que le restregaran en la cara la relación de esos dos, la razón por la que ella nunca pudo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos al presidente del consejo. La pelirroja se mostraba madura, como si hubiera aceptado perder dócilmente; así era ella, y por eso no se permitiría decir algo que pusiera en duda su madurez. Debían seguir creyendo que aceptaba una relación entre la rubia y el de pelo azul a pesar de sufrir por ello.

En su interior, quería odiar a Lucy. Pero por más que lo deseara no podía hacerlo. No podía culparla de querer a una persona y que este le correspondiera. No le había quitado a Jellal por querer, ya que no estaba enterada de nada. Lo único que hacía era seguir su vida, y Erza no podía recriminarle eso.

Lucy nunca había sido parte de su categoría _amigos cercanos_, pero aun así le tenía aprecio. Adoraba la personalidad de la rubia; todo lo contrario a ella. Anhelaba ser tan amable y dulce como Lucy, tan femenina, tan bien vestida y admirada físicamente. Era todo lo que quería ser — además de ser el prototipo que enamoro a Jellal. Así, tal vez pudiera tener una oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera.

Pero ella era Erza Scarlet, conocida como la temeraria Titania.

La agresiva y poco femenina Erza.

¿Quién iba a saber que realmente no era así? O al menos, no lo era completamente. Nadie parecía caer en cuenta de su verdadera personalidad.

Ella no era tan temeraria como creían. Sí tenía una fuerza brutal y una gran habilidad de combate, pero todo lo hacía para proteger a los que le importaban. Desde pequeña había notado su facilidad en aquellas áreas, por lo que, con el tiempo entendió que su deber era utilizarlas para proteger, aunque con eso tuviera que dejar de lado su otra faceta.

Amaba las cosas tiernas y esponjosas, eran su debilidad. Lloraba con películas de amor —el _Titanic_ había sido como un encanto para convertirla en un grifo de baño—. Se emocionaba cuando le hablaban de temas de amor. Y una de sus pasiones era salir a comprar ropa, a pesar de que no pudiera ponerse todo aquel estilo _Gothic Lolita_ que adquiría.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, rendida ante sus pensamientos.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Erza? —le preguntó Jellal, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Él le sonreía de una manera que la dejó atontada. Todos sus pensamientos fueron diluidos, dejándola con la mente en blanco.

—¿Ah? —No fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber respondido, pero sí lo único que logró salir de sus labios en aquel momento.

No se percato de lo abstraída que había estado durante todo ese tiempo dentro de sus pensamientos. Durante ese período la conversación de sus amigos volvió a ser tan animada como siempre. Hablaban animadamente, gritaban, golpeaban, se desafiaban unos a otros en un combate que luego terminaría en desastre y formaban un alboroto digno de aquel grupo que siempre llamaba la atención de todos los demás presentes en el comedor de la Academia. Lo normal. Todos volvían a hacer lo usual ahí.

Excepto ella. Erza nunca se deprimía por cosas así.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo había dejado de escuchar su alrededor para empezar a actuar extraño?

—Lucy preguntó… —Y ahí dejó de escuchar de nuevo.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo seguirían Jellal y ella en ese estado? Siempre Lucy. Siempre hablando de ella. Era el único tema de conversación que hablaban durante más de unos minutos. O el trabajo en el consejo. Él seguiría ignorando todo, al igual que ella.

Pero Erza no quería eso.

¿Desde cuándo la relación se volvió así?

_Desde que ella apareció. _

—No más. —murmuró, su voz era casi inaudible.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Erza parpadeó confusa y enfocó su vista en Lucy, que la miraba sin entender su respuesta a la pregunta que no había terminado de escuchar mentalmente. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Jellal que la miraba igual.

_No puedo odiarla, por más que quiero_.

—Ah… —No sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué había actuado así. Ella era Erza Scarlet, y no dejaría que pensamientos así la llenaran—. Lo siento, es que no puedo escuchar bien lo que dicen con esta bulla que hacen estos dos. —Sonrió tenebrosamente y se dispuso a noquear a Natsu y Gray, los cuales desde hacía un rato que habían empezado una de sus rutinarias peleas.

Todos rieron mientras exclamaban algunos «Típico» o «Se tardó en noquearlos».

—Wow, Erza. —exclamó Lucy con entusiasmo—. Realmente eres temible. No había creído por completo los comentarios de Jellal sobre tú fuerza.

Erza sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras hacía poses extrañas para hacerla reír. Aunque en el interior, quería gritarle que eso no era cierto. Le dolía que pensaran eso, más aún Jellal, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo sí ella misma se enfocaba en ser fuerte. No se consideraba temible, ni se sentía orgullosa por ser catalogada como la mujer más fuerte de la Academia.

Sí, ella era Erza Scarlet. Por esa razón seguiría como ahora, mostrándose poderosa y temeraria para proteger a sus amigos. Les haría creer que no le importaba haber perdido a la persona que tanto la había reconfortado en el pasado para no hacer sentir mal a Lucy. Y con eso se sentía satisfecha; si podía hacer algo por los demás, sería feliz. Aunque la consecuencia sería no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, dejarlos ir, esconderlos en lo más profundo de su ser para que no le afectasen.

Lo cierto, es que lo único temerario de ella eran aquellos sentimientos repugnantes que se obligaba a guardar.


	4. II: Conflicto

Omg, no tengo excusa, de verdad.

Es curioso que en todo este tiempo estuve de vacaciones, y sin nada que hacer. Justo el día de hoy —primer día de clases— es cuando se me da por actualizar. Simplemente Miss Inspiración se tomó las mismas vacaciones que yo. Unas vacaciones muy poco merecidas, ya que es una vaga de primera clase. En una competencia quedó como la segunda más perezosa inspiración.

Este capítulo lo empecé a escribir justo antes de publicar el anterior capítulo, pero tengo tantas ideas para este FanFic que no supe con cual continuar. Unas ideas me parecieron muy reveladoras para tan pronto, otras muy confusas, y otras aburridas. A pesar de haber tenido un buen recibiendo el anterior capítulo (o más de lo que me esperaba, a la verdad. Es un gran avance para mi tener cinco reviews), me fue difícil continuar escribiendo. Mi problema no es la trama—es poner todas las ideas cronológicamente y de una forma que no sea aburrida o apresurada.

Una cosa que quiero que tengan claro antes de leer el capítulo: Lisanna **no** será la mala malota del Fic. Pero, eso no quiero decir que no tenga su participación en los problemas de los dos más principales o que en general haga algo. Por lo general, sí Lisanna no es la mala o de la pareja principal, no es nada. Pero, acá, es de las principales también. Y, como todo principal en esta historia, tiene sus problemas. Esos problemas la impulsarán a hacer cosas que serán confundidas como las de una mala del cuento, pero NO lo es. Es decir, más adelante se darán cuenta que en comparación con los demás, ella está a la misma altura de todos. Además, aquí todos tienen sus razones.

Gracias a _**F**ullbuster Elie Dragneel, **B**oogieman13, **L**uFFy McCormick, **G**abe Logan _y_** M**ichie-san_ por sus hermosos reviews que siempre me hacen rodar en el piso de la emoción. Por cierto, si la respuesta a los reviews no se ve con despedida, es porque se cortó. Me di cuenta luego de haber respondido algunos. Se cortan los últimos párrafos, o algo así. Y espero haberlos sorprendido con lo de Jellal y Lucy. c:

Creo que hablé mucho esta vez, así que, sin más, lean.

* * *

******Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, el culpable de todos nuestro infartos de corazón.**

* * *

**Appearences & Cheats**

—_**Capítulo II—**_

"_**C**__onflicto"_

_**. . .**_

_**A**_pretó con fuerza las manos sobre su regazo y sintió encogerse en su asiento. Los hombros se mantenían alzados con una fuerza que dolía. Le lastimaba la espalda; pero se sentía más segura así, refugiándose del exterior. Sabía que era una idiotez pensar eso, ya que lo único que hacía, era esconder su cara bajo el flequillo que caía rebelde por su frente y formar una bolita deforme con su cuerpo.

Era idiota, no podía negarlo. Pero ser idiota le hacía sentirse más segura en este caso.

—Lisanna —no alzó la vista. Sería como abrir aquel pequeño fuerte que apenas había creado a un intruso—. Te lastimarás si sigues clavando tus uñas en la pierna. —Hasta el momento, no se había dado cuenta de eso. Soltó rápidamente el agarre y fijó su vista en las marcas rojas que habían dejado sobre su pierna. Se notaban, su piel era blanca y delicada, por lo que después no sería fácil ocultarlo.

—Lo siento. —Susurró.

Supo que Mirajane estaba negando suavemente con la cabeza, a pesar de mantener su vista aún clavada sobre las marcas que había sobre sus piernas.

—¿De qué te disculpas exactamente? —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, los juegos psicológicos de Mira. Los detestaba, la hacían querer revelar una respuesta que podría no estar relacionada en nada con la situación. Siempre estaba a punto de caer en la trampa, pero su voz le traicionaba y ningún sonido salía, dándole tiempo para pensar más en la respuesta.

—No sé. —Admitió, con voz ronca, luego de un tiempo. Mirajane bajó la tabla en la que hacia anotaciones para posarla sobre sus piernas. Miró a Lisanna con ojos tristes; deseaba ayudarla, pero la albina menor se resistía—. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar, no es así?

Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos como agujas. Escuchar a su preciada hermana menor ser tan cortante y fría con ella le dolía, y más aún al saber la razón de que se comportara así.

Su deber, tanto como hermana mayor como psicóloga, era ayudar a las personas a superar sus temores y muros que ellos mismo creaban en su mente. No lo negaba, desde siempre había tenido bastante interés en la mente humana, la sociología y temas relacionados, pero Lisanna había sido el factor que la había impulsado a decidirse de una vez por todas para estudiar Psicología en la Universidad. Sabía que no era debido que un familiar los atendiera en ámbitos de medicina, pero no podía evitarlo. Mirajane tenía como meta ayudar a su hermana, algo que solo ella podría llegar a hacer.

Mira bajó la mirada durante un momento y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Y entendía porque los familiares no debían meterse en eso. Los sentimientos se metían en medio, la desconcentraban. Pero estaba decidida en apartar todo eso para llegar a ser capaz de hacer lo que otros no habían sido capaces.

Volvió a llamarla por su nombre, esta vez con altivez. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con una Lisanna sin brillo; sus ojos, generalmente de un brillante color azul cielo, se podían definir ahora de color azul petróleo, y sin vida. La vivacidad que generalmente acompañaba a su hermana la había abandonado, parecía una muerta en vida.

—Doctora Strauss —Ambas hermanas dirigieron su vista a la puerta, donde se asomaba la cabeza de la secretaria del consultorio. Kinana encogió un poco los hombros; el aire del consultorio era lúgubre y la mirada de las hermanas le intimada cuando se ponían en aquel estado deprimente.

—¿Sí? —Mirajane se obligó a reaccionar, dejando de lado la imagen de su hermana sin brillo.

Esa imagen rondaba por su mente sin querer despegarse y le atormentaba.

Kinana pasó su brazo por el lado de la puerta, dejando verse también. Extendió un papel blanco donde ponían algunas letras que ambas reconocieron como una hoja de consulta.

—La señorita de la siguiente cita ya ha llegado. —anunció— Y desde hace rato está esperando afuera. La cita de Lisanna se ha tomado unos quince minutos más.

Para ninguna era sorpresa que aquella cita siempre tomaba más tiempo. Lisanna era un caso complicado, que aún después de tantas citas no lograba avanzar en nada. Muchos le decían que era caso perdido, pero Mirajane no se iba a dar por vencida. Ella era su meta, y no descansaría hasta alcanzarla.

Lisanna se paró, y a paso firme, salió de aquel consultorio en el que estaba obligada a pasar una hora a la semana junto a su hermana mayor. Ese lugar lo repudiaba, la hacía recordar todos sus problemas y le recordaba la miseria que era.

Se despidió en un susurro, sin prestarle mayor atención a su entorno. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero eso no le impidió seguir su camino por el largo pasillo hasta la sala de espera, por la cual también paso con rapidez. Notó que había unas personas, lo cual la asustó más. No quería que nadie se enterara que iba al psicólogo; la creerían loca. Pasó como flash por su lado, haciendo que solo pudiera quedar esa persona como una mancha dorada para sus ojos. Y finalmente, salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Inspiró fuertemente, con los ojos cerrados y tragó. La sensación de una bola entera bajando por su esófago hizo que su piel se enchinara. Tembló un poco y soltó un quejido.

—Detesto esto. —susurró con fastidio.

Lisanna apoyó ambas manos en los bordes de lava mano. Se miró al espejo, donde su reflejo se veía. Notó su piel pálida y ojos color azul petróleo—oscuros, más que oscuros que cualquier otra vez. Normalmente, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul cielo. El color en sus ojos era la señal; mientras más oscuros llegaban a ser, sabía que más pronto llegaría el momento en que no soportaría.

Esta vez, fue el máximo que llegó a aguantar.

Su piel se había puesto tan pálida que competía con el color de su pelo, y sus ojos habían llegado a ser de color petróleo oscuro. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez; lo cual era un tiempo relativamente rápido para el cambio. El proceso se estaba acelerando, y Lisanna cada vez menos se sentía capaz de soportar aquel estilo de vida más tiempo. Ella solo quería ser normal—una chica de diecisiete años bella, con novio, y popular.

Rio con la ironía presente. Fue una risa seca, sin energía. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para eso.

_Debería ser actriz. _

¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba?

—Anny, tenemos clase. —Yukino abrió la puerta del baño y entró. Miro a Lisanna con una ceja alzada, preguntándose mentalmente que se suponía que la albina Strauss estaba haciendo. Su mejor amiga no era de las personas que iba sola al baño; mucho menos cuando se trataba de maquillaje.

Lisanna aparentó revisarse el maquillaje en el espejo. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Yukino, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sí, ya voy. —dijo— Lo siento, tenía que revisarme el maquillaje antes de entrar. Creí que se me había corrido el rímel.

—Ah, vale.

La albina Strauss le sonrió.

Cogió las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa y las guardó con rapidez, sin cuidar que todo quedara en su lugar o bien cerrado. Las manos le temblaban del nerviosismo. Se pulso su bolsa _Channel_ el hombro y caminó hacia la salida, donde la esperaba Yukino para ir a clases.

* * *

La albina menor soltó un bostezo que escapo de sus labios sin querer. Parpadeaba lentamente, con cansancio. Sentía esas ganas irremediables de cerrar los ojos que solo ocurría cuando estaba aburrida y sin haber dormido bien. Era una tortura parpadear, pues cada vez que lo hacía, el abrir los ojos cada vez se sentía más pesado. Y, cada que los abría, podía sentir como el mundo daba vueltas ante sus ojos. Era una sensación poco agradable, pero no podía hacer nada —que no la metiera en problemas— para quitarla. Estaba en clase; no podía dormir. Pero al parecer, su mente no lograba captar esa información.

No prestaba atención. Podía escuchar, mas no analizar. Su cerebro estaba apagado, más sus ojos abiertos, lo que la ponía en un estado semi-inconsciente. Pero, aun así, parte de su subconsciente fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de todos los alumnos saliendo.

—Anny. —Su nombre, en aquella voz tan conocida, fue ya solo un susurro para su parte despierta, que poco a poco se apagaba—. La clase ya terminó.

Yukino se cruzó de brazos, molesta. La llamó nuevamente, esta vez con un tono de voz más alto, pero Lisanna la volvió a ignorar al estar en ese estado de semi-inconsciencia. Se sintió frustrada. Sabía la razón por la cual su mejor amiga y físicamente gemela estaba de ese modo, y no le agradaba. Detestaba ver a Lisanna de ese modo, el cual era casi constante. Últimamente la Strauss menor llegaba siempre con ojeras bajos los ojos, siempre oculta bajo una gruesa capa de maquillaje. Siempre la regañaba por su insistencia en no tomar las pastillas para dormir, las cuales necesitaba urgentemente debido a su insomnio.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Lisanna y la sacudió ligeramente. La Strauss soltó un sonido, con los ojos cerrados y respiración tranquila. Yukino soltó un suspiro al averiguar que su amiga se había quedado dormida de verdad esta vez.

Le dio la vuelta a la mesa donde se sentaba su amiga, con la intención de encontrar la bolsa _Channel_ que Lisanna utilizaba como maleta para llevar a la academia. Se sorprendió al encontrar la bolsa bajo sus pies, con la cremallera a medio abrir y una bolsa blanca de supermercado sobresaliendo del interior. Se enredaba bajo una de las patas de la silla de la albina Strauss, estirándola y rasgándola.

Aguria mostró cara de confusión. Nunca había visto a su mejor amiga llevar algo en el bolso que no estuviera guardado en bolsas a la moda y que combinaran con el bolso mayor. No era por exagerar, pero Lisanna nunca llevaría algo tan mundano en uno de los lugares más importantes para una mujer.

Lo recogió del piso con un poco de esfuerzo debido a los jaloneos que debió hacer para sacar el plástico de debajo de la silla.

—¿Qué…?

Al abrir la bolsa de plástico, varias cajas de pastillas cayeron al piso.

Yukino contuvo el aliento al notar la clase de pastillas que eran. Había en gran cantidad, todas de diferentes nombres y tomadas hasta la mitad. Ella no era médica, ni cerca de serlo, pero reconocería aquel tipo de pastilla en cualquier parte.

Y estaba segura de algo—no eran todas, ni por asomo, pastillas contra el insomnio.

* * *

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, dejándolo sorprendido.

Natsu se volteó con rapidez, haciendo que su cabeza sufriera las consecuencias con una sacudida del cerebro y una fuerte presión, como si le estuvieran apretando la cabeza con muchas fuerza. Frunció levemente el entrecejo debido al dolor, que levemente se iba disipando.

—¿Podemos almorzar con ustedes hoy? —preguntó Jellal.

Hasta el momento, a pesar de haberse volteado para ver aquella persona, no se había dado cuenta de su entorno. Su ceño fruncido se desvaneció en un solo momento, y pasó a ser una gran y abierta sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto!

Su mirada oscura se desvió momentáneamente a Lucy, que se escondía detrás de Jellal unos pasos atrás. Ella le sonrió con suavidad y apretó más fuerte los libros que llevaba cargados contra su pecho. La examinó unos momentos con asombro. El cabello de Lucy siempre le había parecido espectacular—un color casi irreal y una textura que se podía definir como perfecta. Y, en combinación con sus ojos achocolatados, un hambre por comer chocolate lo invadía al momento de mirarlos. Natsu no comprendía porque el pequeño grupo de amistades de la rubia —Jellal y Loke— estaban ahora interesados en su alborotador grupo. Ellos eran refinados y elegantes, con personalidades con las que encantaban a todo el mundo. Mientras tanto, el grupo de Natsu era lo más lejos posible de parecerse.

Todos preferían sentarse lejos de su grupo para evitar los desastres. Solo los más valientes —o de mala suerte— se sentaban a sus lados y recibían todos los golpes extraviados o comida voladora mal apuntada a su objetivo.

Al cambio, aquellos tres eran rodeados, en busca de ser los afortunados capaces de presenciar al encantador presidente, a la belleza inteligente o al gran conquistador de las mujeres. Eran adorados—tenían a toda la academia comiendo de sus manos. No se sabía en qué momento o cómo habían logrado aquello. Parecía sacado de una película cliché, pero esto a diferencia, era la realidad.

Y, aunque todo el mundo le considerara loco, a él le parecía que todo aquello de mantener a la academia comiendo de sus manos era intencional. Sabía, con certeza, que no eran malas personas. Pero eso no evitaba que él pensara eso. Parecía un plan, o una forma de mantener algo que ocultaban.

Caminó con lentitud mientras seguía por las espaldas a Loke y Jellal, sin ningún apresuro. Sin querer, caminaba con paso fuerte y seguro, asustando a las personas que pasaban cerca de él. Su ceño se mantenía fruncido sin razón alguna—ya era costumbre en él hacer eso dentro de la Academia. Se había esforzado tanto en mantener una reputación así que se había olvidado de las consecuencias, y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Ya no se esforzaba por querer ser así; más bien, ahora era así, aunque en su interior no lo era.

Sintió como una mano se posó en su espalda y trazaba un camino con fuerza, clavándole con delicado dolor el dedo.

—Si caminas recto y con los brazos descruzados, no te verás tan amenazador. —aconsejó Lucy una vez retiró la mano de la espalda de Natsu. Él le miró sorprendido e hizo lo que Lucy dijo.

Enseguida notó la diferencia. La gente a su alrededor no se notaba tan tensa. Sí lo estaban, pero mucho menos que antes. Ahora, era solo por la reputación que tenía, más no porque se sintieran amenazados por su presencia.

Lucy le sonrió, y seguidamente cogió la cabeza de Natsu entre sus manos, quedando así ambos frente a frente.

—Y no frunzas el ceño cuando no estés enojado. —Le hizo un pequeño masaje en la sien. Natsu se sintió tan relajado que pensó que Lucy debía de ser toda una experta en masajes—. Sé que no estás enojado. Eres muy animado para estarlo de un momento a otro. —aclaró.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que Natsu alcanzó a decir, ya que su mente había quedado en blanco debido al extraño y ligeramente atrevido comportamiento de la rubia.

Sin más, Lucy se dio media vuelta. Le dio la espalda y caminó un poco más rápido para quedar a la altura de Jellal y Loke, que la miraron. Natsu no supo qué clase de mirada le habían brindado a la rubia, puesto que desde atrás no podía ver, pero supuso que no era especialmente alegre. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, en las cuales Lucy se veía a la defensiva.

Tenía que admitirlo—Lucy le había sorprendido con ese comportamiento. Siempre la había visto como una joven muy reservada y tímida como para hacer algo así. Nunca la había visto interactuar físicamente con algún otro hombre que no fueran sus dos amigos. Pero, a diferencia de lo que pensó que pasaría cuando ella interactuara así, Lucy se había mostrado segura de sí misma y poco nerviosa. Pareciera acostumbrada a tener que hacer cosas parecidas, o más bien, actuar de esa manera.

_Como si lo hiciera _todo_ el tiempo._

* * *

—Estás loca. —repuso Jellal.

Lucy le miró con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada.

—No, no está loca. —por un momento, Lucy quiso agradecerle a Loke por defenderla, pero al momento de dirigir su mirada a su amigo, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que agradecer. Loke le sonreía burlón, como la mayoría del tiempo—. Ella lo que está es… —hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando—, rara. Como siempre.

Ambos hombre se rieron juntos, mientras Lucy disimuladamente los mataba con la mirada.

—Fue solo un impulso. —recalcó Lucy. Tenía ganas de pegarles a ambos en su virilidad para así callarlos de una vez por todas. Lastimosamente, aquella parte de ella en la que tenía esos impulsos, estaban auto prohibidos en la Academia.

Soltó un suspiro, como hacía siempre. Era una pequeña manía que tenía—no podía evitarlo. Con eso, liberaba momentáneamente los sentimientos que se apretaban en su interior al actuar de esa manera tan dulce y femenina. Lo detestaba; se sentía fuera de ella misma todo el tiempo, pero también lo amaba. Aquel dilema en su interior siempre le hacía soltar suspiros indeseados, queriendo dejar salir el estrés a través de aire.

Eran pensamientos tontos que todo el tiempo tenía. Formaban parte de su otro ser; aquella pequeña niña crédula y débil que yacía bajo su forma actual.

Miró de reojo hacia atrás, donde Natsu caminaba. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que trataba de poner en práctica los consejos que momentos antes le había dado. El de pelo rosado mantenía una mano en la espalda, con la intención de obligarse a sí mismo a mantenerse recto y todo el tiempo alzaba las cejas. Por instinto su ceño se fruncía, y por eso Natsu se veía obligado a alzar exageradamente las cejas para relajar la expresión. Además, trataba de encontrar una posición adecuada para poner sus brazos. Era una imagen divertida de presenciar, y Lucy no era capaz de esconder lo divertido que lo encontraba.

—Me preocupa que poco a poco vas cediendo. —Lucy desvió su mirada hacia Jellal, que no poseía ninguna expresión en el rostro. Generalmente, Jellal no expresaba muchos sentimientos en su rostro, pero ella reconocía lo que él trataba de decir.

—Lo sé.

_Realmente lo sé, y no es mi culpa. _

Jellal la miró fijamente unos momentos y sonrió con suavidad.

—No sé si es bueno o no, pero eso me alegra un poco. —dijo— Aunque, si caes tú, caemos todos.

El tono bajo, en susurro, que había utilizado Jellal hizo que Lucy sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda. Una corriente de culpabilidad la envolvió. Sabía eso último; estaba consciente. Aun así, al meterse en aquello había actuado egoístamente. Quería su libertad, y haría lo que fuera por conseguirla, aunque con eso debiera arrastrar a las personas más cercanas a ella.

Se quedaron callados un momento, hasta llegar al comedor. Loke, a pesar de no haber participado en la conversación seria, tampoco dijo nada. Comprendía la situación, ya que él también estaba involucrado.

Cuando llegaron, la sorpresa en los ojos de los demás presentes no se pudo ocultar.

Lucy frunció el ceño levemente ante el desapruebo de los demás estudiantes de la Academia. Le incomodaba que la miraran de esa manera; con esa clase de sentimiento de decepción. Sintió miedo, nuevamente. Quiso escapar de la mirada de todos—esconderse de ese sentimiento tan de ser la presa de los demás. La sociedad era así; en busca de alguna presa que cazar. Algún chisme que encontrar.

Aspiró aire con fuerza, tratando de calmarse internamente. Se sentó en la primera silla que vio libre, sin importarle al lado de quien quedara sentada. No se molestó siquiera en mirar las personas a su alrededor. Había venido a aquella mesa para hablar con Erza; entablar una amistad con ella, pero la molestia hizo que se olvidara de su _misión_.

—Lucky —La rubia se sorprendió ante el apodo. Volteó a mirar la persona a su lado por primera vez; que resultó siendo una baja joven de cabello azul. Ella la miraba con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y un libro en su regazo. Aquel libro estaba en muy buen estado, aunque se notada que todo el tiempo lo llevaba encima por el aprecio que le mostraba de forma inconsciente. Instantáneamente, Lucy se sintió a gusto junto a una persona que compartiera su secreto amor por leer.

—¿Lucky? —Cuestionó Lucy con sorpresa—. ¿Por qué me llamas así?

Levy se mostró confusa.

—Así te llaman todos en la academia. —confesó. Se removió un poco en la silla, mostrando como le era de raro hablar con una persona nueva; más aún con alguien como Lucy—. Pensé que lo sabías. Y lo consideré… apropiado.

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Lucy comprendió a que se refería aquella joven. Le recordó a sí misma; una joven tímida, amante de la lectura. El trato formal a personas recién conocidas era algo casi inconsciente. Siempre buscaba una forma de referirse a aquella persona de la manera más informal en el ámbito formal posible. En ese caso, Levy había encontrado en el apodo de Lucy lo que buscaba. Algo que no fuera tan confiado, pero tampoco tan formal como para referirse a una persona mucho mayor o de alto nivel. Para una persona como Levy, hablar con alguien desconocido era extraño. Pero, aun así, eso no importaba tanto cuando las ganas de conocer a alguien que consideraras agradable se hacía presente.

_Agradable. _

—Puedes llamarme Lucy o Luce. —dijo.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Levy, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lucy se sintió feliz por primera vez de estar junto a otra persona que no fuera Jellal o Loke, los únicos a los que realmente les tenía confianza. La sinceridad de Levy le hacía sentirse acogida sin importar su físico o personalidad, lo cual era agradable para la rubia—. Ehm, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué lucías molesta ahorita?

La pregunta dejó callada a Lucy. No sabía que responder, ya que ni ella misma sabía la razón específica. Había muchas razones—las personas mirándola, por qué había actuado sin pensar con Natsu y con ella misma, por todo.

—No es nada…

Yukino apareció de la nada, cortando la frase de Lucy y las conversaciones de los demás en la mesa.

La miraron extrañados. Se veía agitada y cansada; se podía notar como había corrido una larga distancia sin parar. Yukino no era de las personas que se sometían a un esfuerzo físico grande sin una gran razón (a menos que fuera en las prácticas de porristas, claro está), por lo que alarmó a los presentes. Y, además, no venía acompañada de Lisanna, la que se suponía que siempre llegaban al comedor juntas al estar en la misma clase.

Poco a poco, fueron entendiendo la situación.

—¡Anny está mal!


End file.
